Disney's Pixar Dreams
by destiel.spn
Summary: Jack Overland Frost and his sister Emma both have to move to Corona and live with their cousin Rapunzel until their mother comes back from Florida. While Jack is there, he has to attend Disney's Pixar Dreams High with his group of friends, including Flynn, Kristoff, Pocahontas, Anna, Merida, Hiccup, and a quiet girl named Elsa. (Modern AU Rated T) Cover art by punziella.
1. Chapter 1

"Em, you sure this is the right house? The last one we checked was just an old man in his robes." I asked before I quietly shut off the engine. "I got the '1' wrong that time, but I'm thirty-percent sure this is her house." My younger sister, Emma, replies. She scrolled through texts on my phone, making sure to check the address. "See? This is the right house." Em assured me as she shoved the phone in my face. "Okay, okay. Let's get out before I turn eighty." I joked. Emma and I had quickly grabbed our bags and hauled them to the front door, where I pressed the doorbell."I hope they're awake." Em whispered, sitting on her suitcase. You may be wondering why my ten year-old sister and I were waiting outside someone's house at midnight, but I assure you, it was for the right reasons. You see, our mother called us a week ago saying she was in Florida for work, and wouldn't be back for along while. She told us to go to our cousin Rapunzel's house in Corona until she came back to our home in Burgess, Pennsylvania.

So now I had to transfer to Disney's Pixar Dreams High with Rapunzel and our old friends that Em and I hadn't seen in years, since we moved away. I guess that's why both of my hands were shaking as I pressed the doorbell for the second time. "OHMYGOSH, they're here!" a girl's voice screamed from inside. The door opened with a large swoosh of air, revealing a teenage girl with hair down to her hips. She wore a loose purple nightgown decorated with suns and swirls. "Jack! Em! I missed you guys so much! Wow, you're so tall Jack! I used to be taller, and now I'm barely up to your eyes!" Punzie squealed, pulling us into a large hug. "Thanks, Punz. But we're kinda dying here." I said as I pretended to suffocate. "Oh, sorry. I'm just so excited, I haven't seen you since you were, like, seven. You guys are probably tired. Let me show you to your rooms!" she rambled on. Emma and I grabbed our bags and dragged them behind us, following Punzie into a large room on our right.

The walls were painted with beautiful suns, stars, and animals of all shapes and sizes. "Wow, Rapunzel! Did you do this?" Emma asked. Punzie nodded, "I can teach you sometime, if you want. But for now, you gotta get some sleep." She ushered her to a pink bed in the corner, surrounded by velvet curtains. "And look, it's totally sound-proof! Okay, it's not really. But its still cool!" Punzie lifted the curtain, and Emma climbed right in. "Night!" she said, before the air was filled with sounds of her snores. "Oh, Jack! No, I didn't forget about you. Don't worry!" Punzie reassured me. "Uh.. okay." I said, even though I wasn't thinking she did. She grabbed my free hand and led me out into the hallway, and towards a dusty bookcase. "Punzie, I think you're loosing it. Just go to sleep, I'll be in my car." I said as I shoved my hands into my pockets. "Nononono. This isn't _really_ a book shelf, silly. It's a... wait, where is it? Aha!" Punzie replied, and to my amazement, the bookcase slid into the right side of the wall. There was now a large room (which was still smaller than Rapunzel's, though) straight in front of us.

The walls were painted navy blue and grey, and had a black outline of a wolf on one wall. "Wow, I guess you aren't crazy. This time." I smirked. Punzie gave a sigh, "Just get some shut-eye, you dork. We have school tomorrow!" She replied, pushing me in the room, and closing the door. "Nice door and everything, but there's no way I can get out now!" I yelled through the thick walls. I saw a light out of the corner of my eye, and turned to find there was, in fact, a door, which led into Punzie's room. "I told you so." she chuckled, closing the door again. I stretched my jaw into a wide yawn as I laid on the thick mass of blankets and closed my eyes.

 _My phone rang just before Emma and I were about to go skating over a frozen lake. "Wait for me, Em." I said, running into the house and grabbing it off of the counter. "Hey, mom. What's going on?" I asked, running my free hand through my silvery-white hair. "Jackson, I need you to take Em and go to your cousins house in Corona." she replied, quite sternly. "Um, okay. What's going on?" I repeated as I watched Emma through the window. She was making a snowman, but the head kept falling off of his small body. "Please, just look after Emma. I love you both no matter what, remember that. Goodbye, Jack." Mom replied, and with that, she ended the call. I put the phone in my pocket and went out to Em, who was still struggling with her snowman. "Listen, Emma. Uh.." I was at a loss for words. I couldn't tell her and break her heart... "Jack! Come help me with my snowman!" Emma called, oblivious to his previous conversation._

I would've been stuck in that terrible dream-er, memory-until the end, if someone hadn't thrown a bucket of freezing cold water all over me. I quickly bolted up in bed and yelped, "JESUS!" I scrambled out of the bed and stood in the corner shivering. "Nope, just Rapunzel. You, uh.. might wanna change.. everything." Punzie giggled. Seeing my unamused expression, she quickly skedaddled out of the room. As soon as she closed the door behind her, I changed into an Imagine Dragons hoodie and jeans. I grabbed my bag and headed through Punzie and Emma's room and into the hallway.

"I'm guessing you need a ride?" I asked Punzie, who was turning off the TV in the other room. "Yes, please! And don't worry about Emma, her school won't start for another hour, so my parent's will drive her." she replied, picking up a purple book bag and running to the front door. "Ah, the elusive Mr. and Mrs. Spring, who seem to avoid me every chance they get." I joked as we got in my car. "They aren't elusive, they're just asleep." Punzie said as she turned on the radio. _Baby, you light up my world like nobody else, the way that you flip your hair gets me so overwhelmed, but when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell..._ "Definitely not this song. No offense, One Direction, but that was on the radio the entire trip here." I muttered, reaching over to change the station. "That was a great song, though!" Punzie whined. _I broke free, cast away. Won't find me. And now you're never gonna break me down, gonna break me down. This is all I can take, so farewell 'cause you're never gonna find me now, gonna find me now._ "Now this... this is a great song." I grinned, taking a left and then a right.

 _If I'm doin' this right, I'll be leavin' tonight. I got my bags packed tight. So many reasons to leave, I got my hands on my keys. Ya, I'll be leavin' tonight._

All too soon, we arrived at Disney's Pixar Dreams High, where I parked and we got out of the car. Punzie looked down at her phone, "We've got a few minutes until the bell, so I'll show you your locker and your schedule, and you get to meet my friends." Punzie suggested, leading me through the door, past the front desks, and into a hallway filled with lockers, and students. "Hmm. I think this one's yours." she said, pushing past a guy looking at himself in a mirror, and a girl putting her long black hair up in a ponytail. "Hey, Pastel! How are Flit and Meeko? Still getting used to each other?" Punzie said as I shoved my backpack into the locker. "If that's what you want to call it. They steal each others food, and fight whenever I'm not there." the girl, Pastel, replied. "Who's he..?" she asked, a bit quieter, but I still heard.

"Oh!" Punzie exclaimed, pulling me into their conversation. "This is my cousin, Jack. He just moved here from Pennsylvania. Jack, this is Pocahontas, or Pastel. Don't ask about the nicknames, Fred thinks of them in his free time." she explained, and I smiled. "Hey, Jack. I hope you like this school, it's pretty unique." she said, but before I could reply, the bell rang. "Oops! Jack, your schedule is in the locker. Good luck." Punzie and Pastel waved as they ran through the halls. I picked up the folded paper and looked at my classes. ' _Jackson Overland Frost, Senior'_ it read, _'Mr. Simba, Social Studies. Room 1998 'D' wing'._ Thankfully, that was just to my left. I kept reading my next subjects, forgetting to look up, when I bumped into something. I looked up to see a girl about my age on the floor in front of me. "Oh, sorry! I wasn't looking. I just moved, and I don't know my full schedule." I said, offering to help her up.

"It's fine, it was my fault." the girl replied, picking up her books and getting up without my help. I looked at her platinum blonde hair, which almost matched mine, if it didn't have it's silvery hint in it. "Nono, it was mine. I wasn't looking." I repeated. "Just go with it. They're watching." she whispered, her eyes flickering to her peripheral vision. Sure enough, the guy who was looking at himself in the mirror was back, with friends, and was snickering at the scene. "Sorry, I was reading my book." the girl said, and with that, she had quickly walked away. _Well that was odd._ I sighed and looked up at the Classroom number, _1998_. I quickly shuffled inside and sat in the back, in between a strawberry blonde girl and Pastel. "Good morning, everyone." Mr. Simba announced, standing up from his desk. "Today, you'll be collecting information a world leader, and planning out your essay, which is to be focused on the selected leader and the thinker that influenced them during their reign. But before you start, you'll be watching a short video entitled, _Politics and Leadership._ Any questions?" Mr. Simba said.

No one raised their hand. "Very well. Let us begin." Mr. Simba stepped out of the way, and began pushing a cart towards the front of the class, which held a small television. The video wasn't that boring, but as I looked around I could see the strawberry blonde asleep on her desk. "Miss Winters, are you sleeping back there?" Mr. Simba called out. "Nono. I was just resting my eyes." the girl lied, picking her head up and staring straight ahead. "Alright, but I better not be seeing you 'rest your eyes' in my class again." he replied. Mr. Simba began pushing the cart back behind our seats. The bell rang shortly after, "Begin planning your essays tonight!" he called as we made our way out.

My next class was Mathematics with Mr. Kowalski, in room 2005. I walked down the halls quietly, looking out for the platinum blonde girl as I went down the 'c' wing. I didn't find her.. until I walked in the room, that is. She sat in the front row on the left side, and was reading a book with a plum purple cover. I plopped down in the seat next to her, but she didn't notice. If she did, she hid it perfectly well. "Hello." I said, offering a wide smile. She looked up from her book, but didn't say anything to me. "What are you reading?" I asked, looking at the bare cover. "It's called _The Winner's Curse_." the girl replied and then continued to read. "Hm. Never heard of it before." I said. I looked around the classroom and, strangely, the teacher hadn't gotten here yet. "You really shouldn't sit there." she said, her voice barely above a whisper. "And why is that?" I asked curiously, looking into her blue eyes. "Nobody sits there. Ever." she replied, returning to her book. "I don't care whatever anyone thinks, if that's what you mean." I whisper, as Mr. Kowalski came in. "Sorry, sorry! I couldn't get my lesson plans!" he apologized. _Maybe this school isn't as bad as I thought it was going to be?_

 **~A/N~ Here's the first chapter! I hope you liked it! I really enjoyed writing this chapter, and I put way more thought in it that I had originally planned. So here's what I did:**

 **You may notice the odd classroom numbers, but those numbers are actually the year that the movie the character/teacher was in came out. (EX: Mr. Kowalski. Madagascar came out in 2005 (USA) so his room is #2005) In some cases, there were double years, so in Mr. Simba and Mr. Scar/Taka's room numbers, I used #1994 for Mr. Scar, since The Lion King 1 came out that year. For Simba, I used #1998, which is the year The Lion King 2 came out.**

 **Also, the title 'Disney's Pixar Dreams' is a mash of Disney, Pixar, and Dream Works, but Pixar is also a play on the word bizarre, if that makes sense. I have more stuff I put a lot of thought into in this, but they will be revealed later.**

 **I (sadly) do not own Simba, Kowalski, Jack Overland Frost, Rapunzel, Emma Overland, Pocahontas, or The Winner's Curse. Disney, Dream Works, and Mary Rutkoski do. If I owned them, I would be writing movies instead of fan fiction.**

 **~Please tell me if I have any spelling/grammar mistakes~**

 **~Review for more chapters~**

 **-Rae**


	2. Chapter 2

The next two classes had gone by in a blur, and soon enough I found myself being pulled into the lunchroom by, who would've guessed it, Punzie. "Come on, Jack! Everyone's so excited to see you again!" she urged, moving towards a vacant table in the middle row. "Okay, so this is where we sit, and oh! Food! Yea, we might wanna get that first." Punzie said. She dragged me into line behind a redhead with her back to us. "Hey Mer, Jack's here!" Punzie whispered as the line moved up. "Ay, how many times have I told ya.. It's Merida, not... Oh my." Merida gasped, after turning around. Punzie grinned, looking between us both. "It's you! Thought we'd seen the last of ya, when ye broke everyone's heart without sayin' anything!" Merida shouted, pointing her fork at me. "I'm sorry Merida. My mom made Em and I pack the night before we left, and we took a plane out. She never warned us, or told us why." I answered. I looked down at the ground, shoving my hands in my pockets.

I could see the outline of Merida coming towards me, and I had tensed up, waiting for the blow. But it never came. Instead, Merida left her lunch tray on the counter and wrapped her arms around me in a big hug. I stood there confused for a moment, but then she let go, and looked me up and down for a moment. "Wait. Did Merida DunBroch just hug me?" I asked, completely shocked. She rolled her eyes and punched me in the arm, "Don't let it go to your head, Frosty." We moved up in the line and I got my tray, some kind of sandwich a yogurt cup and a cream soda. "Now that's the Merida I used to know." I chuckled. We went back to the table to find three guys and a girl, who recognized as Flynn, Hiccup, another guy I had never met, and Pastel. "Who's this? Punzie, don't tell me you've moved on already." Flynn asked, putting a hand up to his heart. "Guys! It's Jack, as in, Jack Overland Frost? Remember? We were all like best friends? I even told you on skype that he was coming back." Punzie reminded them, and I grinned.

"Well, Frost. You finally decided to come back. We missed you, ya know." Hiccup said, looking up from his book. "Quite yer moanin'. It wasn't his fault." Merida spoke up. She bit into her apple-quite loudly-and took a sip from her water bottle. "Woah, a hug and now you're sticking up for me? I must be a king or something." I teased. Merida choked on her apple, "You wish, Frosty The Snowman." she said. Everyone at the table laughed, and when it died down everything got quiet for a minute. "You guys aren't mad at me, are you?" I asked, looking at Hiccup and Flynn. "Nahhh. We're just grumpy today. Lost the football game to the Blue Sky's last night." Flynn explained. All of a sudden the strawberry blonde came bounding up to the table, her arm linked with a guy that had auburn hair and... sideburns? "Hey guys! Meet my new boyfriend, Hans!" she introduced him, and Hans grinned. "Uh, hey." Flynn said as they sat down. "Wait, Anna. Didn't you just meet him yesterday? It seems a bit early to be a couple.." Punzie pointed out, but it reached deaf ears.

"Her sister is definitely not going to like this." Pastel whispered, as the couple continued to stare into each others eyes. "Like she'd even notice, she always has her face stuck in a book." Flynn joked. As I ate my sandwich and yogurt, I couldn't help but think that Anna's sister seemed familiar, but my brain kept telling me it was a simple coincidence. "And what's wrong with that?" Pastel asked, staring hard at Flynn. "Uhh.. Nothing. So, guys. Anyone up for movies at my house tonight?" he quickly changed the subject. Like Merida, I figured Pastel was a girl that shouldn't be angered either. "No offense dude, but your house has rats the size of a soccer ball." the blonde boy suddenly spoke up. I had almost forgot he was there, he was so quiet. "Yeah guys, we should go to my house. We can even play a round or two of Truth Or Dare" Anna suggested. "Will yer sister be joinin' us? She's real good at comin' up with dares." Merida asked, throwing her trash into the bin on her left.

"Of course! But I'll need some help convincing her." With that, Anna's eyes darted to Punzie and then Merida. "We'll totally help you, don't worry." Punzie replied for the two of them. "So it's settled. Anna's house for movies and T.O.D., right?" Flynn asked, looking at Hiccup and I the most. "I'm offended that you even considered I wouldn't go." I joked, faking a heart attack. "Alright, Hiccup? Kristoff? Hans? You guys coming or what?" Anna asked, looking at all of them. Kristoff nodded, Hans smiled, and Hiccup said, "I-I don't know, I have s-so much homework, and-" Merida quickly cut him off, "He's coming." she said flatly. "Good, I'll text whoever's numbers I have." Anna said, beaming. All of a sudden, the bell rang, and everyone got up and threw their lunches in the trash, rushing to their next class. I looked at my schedule, ' _Mr. Scar, Photography. Room 1994 'A' wing.'_ I walked out of the lunchroom and took a left, standing right in the doorway of the room.

I sat in the second row, behind Mr. Scar's desk, and waited for the rest of the class to come in. I was tracing my finger over the intricate designs on the desk when I saw a blur of white to my left. I looked up, and the platinum blonde I bumped into earlier had sat down in the seat next to me. I took a closer look at her clothes, she wore a mint green sleeveless blouse, a matching pair of converse, and light blue jeans. "Hello again." I greeted, as she pulled out the plum book again and started reading. "Hi. I didn't think I'd see you in this class, you don't seem like the kind of guy." she said, looking up for a brief moment. That was probably the most I'd heard her say this entire day. "I'm full of surprises." I grinned. "I bet you are." she giggled. It was a cute sound, but her expression made it seem like she hadn't made it in forever. "Miss Winters, do you have something you'd like to say to your classmates?" Mr. Scar asked. He was turned around in his chair, looking at the two of us. I hadn't even noticed. "N-no. Sorry." the girl replied, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear. Mr. Scar got up from his seat and walked in front of her desk, "I'll be taking that. You can have it back at the end of the day." he said.

The platinum blonde, or Miss Winters as the teacher called her, sighed as he took her book away, but did not protest. Funny, the name seemed familiar, as if I'd heard it before. "Alright, it has come to my attention that some of you haven't gotten ahold of a functional camera yet, so today we'll be doing an older lesson plan." Mr. Scar announced as he moved to the table in the front of the room. "You'll determine the emotion in these photographs, and write down the proper lighting and theme of them." he explained. He picked up a stack of loose-leaf paper and gave them out to us. When Mr. Scar finished, he sat down behind his desk and leafed through the pages of _The Winner's Curse._ The platinum blonde got up first, she bounded towards the table and looked at the four pictures. The rest of us stayed in our seats, wondering if there were any other instructions. "Well? What are you waiting for, an invitation? We haven't got all day." Mr. Scar spoke up, pushing his reading glasses to the bridge of his nose before he looked through the girl's book again.

I slowly got out of my chair and began looking at the first photograph of a child's beaming reflection on the side of a red balloon. It was obviously supposed to be happy. I picked a pencil out of the grey can next to the painting and wrote that down. The next one, water droplets about to hit sand, was more confusing. It could have been loneliness, but instead I put down peace. I guess it was a representation of the calm before the storm. I moved to the third picture of a family photo torn to pieces. _'Anger,'_ I wrote. The last photograph was a Bengal Tiger asleep in it's cage. I assume it was peace, but that's what I had down for the second one. I had no idea what to write. "I'm done." the platinum blonde said from behind me. "Ah, let me see. You have sadness written down for the third photograph, why is that?" Mr. Scar asked her. I pretended to write something down as I listened to their conversation. "The picture's emotion is obviously sadness, because Bengal Tigers aren't meant to be kept in cages, or darted and taken to zoos. They are wild animals, and they should stay that way." she replied. _"_ Well done, Miss Winters." Mr. Scar praised, moving her paper to the corner of his desk.

The platinum blonde went over to the window, and looked at the park across the road. I would've gone over to her, but then the bell rang. _Why does it keep interrupting me when I want to talk to her?!_ I watched her put her bag over her shoulder and walk out the door, she was the first out of the room. "Mr. Frost are you planning on staying here the entire day?" Mr. Scar asked, and I shook my head. "You better get going then." he suggested. I took his advice and got out of there, heading to my last class for wednesdays, chemistry with Mrs. Darling. ' _Out of all the things I'm good at, chemistry is not one of them.'_ I thought as I raced down to room 1953. I got inside just before the teacher shut the door, and I sat in the back row, looking down at my shoes. "Good morning everyone, today we're going to add acids to types of metal, and write down how they react differently." Mrs. Darling announced, but my attention was elsewhere. I was thinking about the platinum blonde, who I keep meeting never get the chance to ask for her name.

"Alright class, we'll finish this tomorrow. The bell is going to ring any minute." Mrs. Darling's voice rang through the air, snapping me into reality. _Sixth period went by that fast? I didn't even do anything! I guess that's a good thing, considering that last time I had chemistry, back in Burgess, I almost blew up the entire lab._ As soon as I got up to go to the door, the final bell rang and I was pushed into the hallway by the mob of teenagers trying to get out of school as fast as they possibly could. I walked up to my locker and grabbed my phone and backpack. I had two texts.

Punzie: _Hey, Jack. I gave Anna ur number, that ok?_

 _'Yeah, just don't hand it out to every person you see.'_ I replied.

Unknown number: _Heyyyy! It's Anna! R u still coming for movies and stuff?_

Me: _Sure. I need the address still, though. Wouldn't be able to get there without it._

Anna: _Oh sorry. I forgot 2 put that. Here: 482 Arendelle drive. Come when evr. I'm here with my sis right now. I think u would like her._

I blushed as I shoved the phone in my pocket, and walked out to my car, where Punzie was waiting. I got out my keys and started the engine. "So are you going to stay, or just drop me off?" Punzie asked, and I drove out of the school parking lot. "Of course I'm gonna stay. I just need you to look up directions." I replied. "I don't need to. My parents take me to her house all the time." Punzie said, and then began telling me which way to turn, and what to look out for at Anna's house. "Okay, so. Her house is reeeeeeaaaally big, it has two stories, and a giant front yard with a gate. It has one of those intercoms at the fence, so she'll probably ask us who we are, then open it up for us." she explained.

About four minutes later we arrived at a house that fit the description perfectly. Except, she didn't tell me that there would be a horse in the front yard. "What's the horse doing here?" I asked as we inched closer to the gate. "Oh that's Angus, Merida's horse. She's keeping it here until her family can get a better house." Punzie replied, as if this was a usual thing. She rolled down the window and stuck her head out, pressing the button labeled 'Talk' on the intercom. "HELLO! It's me, Rapunzel. Jack's here too!" she yelled into the silver box strapped onto the fence. "Ow, ow. Punzie you broke my eardrums. You can park by the side of the house, just leave room for the guys." Anna replied, and the gate swung open. We parked where she said and went to the front door. I knocked on the door, and I could hear Anna yell, "ELS! I'm picking out the movies, would you please get that!?" "Yea, sure! You better not pick out any horror movies," someone replied, as quiet pair of feet went up to the door, and it opened. It was the platinum blonde again! "He-" I began, but just then a fuzzy blur came running at me and jumped on my chest, pushing me against the ground. I screamed like a little girl, trying to get the huge dog off of me.

"Marshmallow, stop! It's just Rapunzel's cousin!" the girl ordered, pulling the dog off of me. I slowly got up, and held onto the wall to keep myself from falling down again. "Sorry. She gets overly excited sometimes." the platinum blonde apologized. "It's okay. I didn't know you we're Anna's sister, you guys seem like polar opposites." I replied. She pulled Marshmallow back and opened the door wider, and inviting us inside. "Are you sure you're okay? Marshmallow is really heavy. I could get you some ice?" the girl offered, but I shook my head. "Wait, you met Elsa already?" Punzie asked out of nowhere. _Her name is Elsa? That's a cute name. Wait, what?_ "Oh, yeah. I bumped into her in the hallway, and then I sat next to her in photography and social studies." I answered. Anna quickly rushed down the stairs to the left of the living room, carrying a black and silver dvd case. "Hey guys! So I thought we could watch _Now You See Me_ , I think it's about magicians or something." Anna suggested. "Sounds good, but we don't know if the guy's will want to see that." Punzie said. As if on cue, the intercom came on. "Hey guys, we're here. Flynn, Hiccup, and Kristoff." Flynn's voice filled the air. "Come on in, Eugene." Elsa answered, pressing a button to open the gate.

"Okay, we're coming. Wait, what?! How did you know that?" Flynn asked, bewildered. "I told them." Punzie revealed through her giggles. "Jesus, Flynn. Hurry up!" Hiccup said and the car came around to the side, and turned off. "It's open." Anna pointed out, after Flynn knocked about four times. "Yea, I knew that. I just had to.. um, test out the wood." he lied, grinning. "Uh-huh. Sure you did." Kristoff teased. Everyone became quiet as the door began to open slowly. There was no one there. "Is this a prank or something, guys? I swear, if I'm the only one not in on it again-" Hiccup started, but a Scottish accent cut him off. "I'm here, ye better not be playing My Little Pony again." Merida said as she walked in and plopped down on the couch. "Merida, you scared us! It could have been a burglar or something!" Punzie exclaimed, letting out a big breath of air. "How'd you get even get in? The cage is closed.." Anna added as she raised an eyebrow. "I went over the fence, how else? Come on, are we gonna do truth or dare or not?" she asked. So we all sat down somewhere, either a couch, chair, or the floor. "Why do I always get the floor?" Hiccup muttered, frowning. "Cause yer slow. Now then, Kristoff. Dare or dare?" Merida asked.

"Hm, lemme think. I pick dare." he answered. Merida thought for a moment, before giving a mischievous grin. "I'll dare ya to go sing a made-up song in the middle of the street." she said. "Oh great. Let's get this done with." Kristoff sighed as he went outside. We all followed, but stayed on the porch to watch. He grabbed his guitar from Flynn's truck and stood in the street. "Reindeer are better then people.. guys, don't you think that's true? Yea, people will beat you and curse you and cheat you. Every one of them's bad, except me." Kristoff sang, quite loudly. "Go back to where you came from, kid!" one of the neighbors yelled as they threw a soccer ball out at Kristoff. "Okay, okay. I give up! I'm coming back inside!" Kristoff yelled as he stomped back inside the house, past the porch where we were all laughing. "Ahahaha. So funny." he grumbled, sitting down on the recline-able chair. We all quickly went back inside.

"Elsa, truth or dare?" Kristoff asked. "Truth." she answered without even having to think about it. "Ever kissed anyone before?" he asked. The platinum blonde blushed, "No, I haven't." she answered. "Me neither." he sighed as his eyes drifted to Anna, who wasn't paying attention to the conversation. "So... Jack? Truth or dare?" Elsa asked, and of course, I chose dare. "I dare you to kiss Marshmallow." she said. "Pucker up, Frosty." Flynn joked. "Nope. Nope. No. Forfeit." I said, holding up my hands. "Oh come on, she's not that bad, you can do it." Anna encouraged. "No way. I don't want my first kiss to be with a dog." I replied as I looked at Marshmallow, who was asleep at Elsa's feet. "Fine then. You have to kiss Elsa." Flynn smirked. "W-what?" we both choked out in unison.

 **A/N: Yay cliff-hangers. :) I know you all love them.**

 **So more thoughtfulness : Marshmallow. Marshmallow is Elsa's pet Samoyed, that she got for Christmas two years ago. Don't worry, I didn't forget about Olaf. He'll come, soon enough. So will Jelsa/Mericup/Kristanna/other ship-names. It only took me a day to write this, WOW. I thought it would've taken longer.**

 **Joyfuljellybean: Oh my gosh. You actually read this. :0 Your modern AU inspired meeeee to do this. Thank you, and I definitely will!  
Guest: Thank you, thank you. *omnomnom* **

**Hannahan16: Coming right up! :)**

 **Thank you to everyone who favorited/reviewed/put this on alert/read this/woke up this morning! Have some candy! :)**

 **~Review for more chapters please~ ~Tell me if I made any mistakes please~**

 **-Rae**


End file.
